Le changement de vie
by Esmeazade
Summary: Fiction corrigée et ré-éditée basée sur Alice qui fait une rencontre qui bouleverse sa vie et perd ses repères.OS. All human.


Je sursautais.

Quelle heure était –il ?

Je regardai autour de moi et vis mon réveil. 10h45. Je sautai de mon lit, fis ma toilette en vitesse. Attrapai une pomme et sorti mes clés en essayant de mettre mes chaussures tout en essayant de fermer l'appartement. J' hélai un taxi et donnai rapidement l'adresse de mon nouveau boulot, 13 Wall Street, au bureau de stylisme. Arrivée au bureau, je montai les quatre étages dans les escaliers en soufflant. C'était mal parti, c'est mon premier jour et j'étais déjà en retard. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je tombai sur mon directeur. Je sentais que je pâlissais. Il me fit signe de le suivre et me tourna le dos. Il portait un costume signé Hugo- Boss et avançait avec classe du haut de ses 40 ans. De sa démarche légèrement féline, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, me fis signe de m'asseoir et s'installa ensuite.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et me demanda :

Alors, quel est ton excuse Alice ?

Beuverie. Hier soir. Jusqu'au matin.

Cause?

Réussite à décrocher le boulot.

Boulot que tu vas sans doute perdre.

Je ne répondis pas et attendis ma sentence. Il continua en disant :

Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! C'est clair Alice ?

Je hochai la tête et prit congé.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et soupirai de soulagement.

Je me mis en marche et m'installais à mon bureau. Je relevai tête observais autour de moi et tout le monde était profondément plonger dans son travail. C'était un lieu calme, paisible et confortable où régnait le bon humour. Et tout cela c'était grâce à Charlie, notre directeur. Même si il était sévère, il prenait quand même à cœur qu'on ait un bon environnement de travail où on pourrait s'y concentrer tout en étant détendu. Je commençais par trier les documents dont on m'avait chargé et je devais les numériser.

A midi, je partis manger avec mes collègues à mon retour je devais suivre Victoria sur le terrain. Victoria est une ancienne de la boite de journalisme.

On était partis couvrir l'affaire sur un pyromane qui avait allumé un incendie dans une école. En rentrant je tapai mon rapport et le donnai à Victoria qui le parcouru rapidement et hocha la tête, j'esquissais un sourire et retournai à mon bureau.

Je terminai les dernières tâches de la journée. Il était environ neuf heures moins quart.

Arrivée à la station de bus, je vis le bus celui-ci qui venait de partir. Je ne voulais pas attendre le prochain. Bon je décidai de prendre le raccourci dans le parc de Wall Street jusqu'à la prochaine station.

Je m'avançai dans le parc sombre. Je ne voulais pas passer par là mais je n'avais pas trop le choix si je voulais atteindre la prochaine station.

Il faisait déjà très sombre. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur mais marcher dans un grand parc, seule et en plus dans le noir n'est pas une bonne idée pour une jeune fille comme moi.

Je pressai le pas et avançai tout en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil derrière moi mais je voyais quasi rien. Il faisait trop sombre.

Soudain, je vis quelqu'un encapuchonné dans un long manteau couvrant jusqu'à ses pieds. Mais ce qui m'a frappais le plus c'est que le visage et ses mains était couvert de bandages. On ne voyait que ses yeux. D'un coup, Il me bouscula et nos yeux se connectèrent. Puis il reprit son chemin et disparut dans le parc. Paniquée, je me mis à courir. Quand j'arrivai à la station je vis le bus et montai dedans.

Passé la porte de la maison je fonçais dans la salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé bon sang ! Je revoyais toute la scène au ralenti. Oh nom de dieu, j'étais horrifiée!

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un mal de tête pas possible. J'entendais sans cesse un son très bruyant. J'avalai des médicaments et arrivai au bureau à l'avance cette fois ci. J'entendais des murmures partout où je passai et j'avais l'impression que tous ces murmures venaient de moi. Au fur et mesure j'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête. J'avalai médicament sur médicament deux heures après cela ne passait toujours pas.

Pour pouvoir avoir la tranquillité, j'allais me réfugier dans mon bureau et les murmures cessent peu. Dès lors, je décédai de continué mon travail.

Je tapai mes rapports de la journée quand soudain Victoria arriva avec les archives de l'après-midi. Avec ces archives, nous devions trier des articles pour les mettre dans le journal. Soudain j'entendis victoria dire : _pauvre gamine, elle a l'air lessivée._

Je lui répondis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'avais juste mal dormi.

Victoria reprit en disant: _mais je n'ai rien dit ! A voix haute en tout cas_.

Je restais figée un court instant puis je repris mes esprits. Pour éviter encore fois un stress cérébral, je faisais comme si rien ne venais de se produire.

A seize heures je rentrais chez moi. En montant les escaliers de l'appartement, je vis ma voisine du palier. Elle me salua et j'entendis quelque chose à propos de ses courses qu'elle avait effectuées aujourd'hui au supermarché et du jeune garçon qui avait volé un billet cinq dollar dans son sac à main.

Je la rattrapais et lui demandais si elle avait dit quelque chose à voix haute. Elle me répondit qu'elle pensait tout simplement à ses courses et au jeune voleur. Je me composais un visage calme et retournai dans mon appartement.

Je me senti apaisée et en sécurité lorsque je franchi la porte de ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et j'essayai de faire le vite dans ma tête.

Soudain, j'entendis une multitude des voix. Sous l'impact du choc, je vacillai. Je devais partir, sortir d'ici, aller dans un endroit calme sans que ces voix ne puissent venir me troubler. Je courais sans m'arrêter mais les voix fusaient de partout. Je me sentais attristée car mon appartement ne me procura pas la paix que je recherchais.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je restai aussi éloignée que possible de la foule mais rien à faire. Dédain, citrique, pitié voilà ce qui semblait prédominer dans l'esprit des gens quand l'on me remarquait.

Peu à peu, je remarquai que je m'étais considérablement éloignée du centre-ville et que je m'étais enfoncée dans la forêt. Le point positif est que je n'entendais ni les voix mystérieuses, ni le bruit des voitures, camions et ni les bruits des travaux de rénovation. Je n'entendais rien. Alors, un peu apaisée je me laissai aller contre un arbre et m'endormis lentement.

Ce fut une main chaude qui me réveilla en me secouant. Il faisait très sombre et je vis à peine le vieil homme devant moi et un autre homme légèrement à l'écart.

Je tentai de me lever quand je tombai vers l'avant mais l'homme était rapide et me rattrapa par la main juste avant de me retrouver le visage en bouillie. En clignant les cils des yeux, je vis des choses horribles. Des flashs de périodes de guerre, des séances de tortures, la perte de ceux qu'on aime tués sous ses yeux. Des tueries sans nom, des gens sacrifiés. Tout cela je le vis en un instant et en hurlant, je sombrais dans le noir.

_**Quelques jours après**_

- Bonjour jeune Alice, dit le vieil homme penché au-dessus de moi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Bonjour, dis-je en me relevant dans mon lit. Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Je regardais autour de moi. La chambre où j'étais était très vaste et modeste, elle sentait l'odeur des plantes qui était très apaisante.

- Je suis le maître Carlisle et on est en Chine, dans mon temple.

- Pardon?

Le maître Carlisle avait une grande taille, les cheveux blonds grisonnant, il portait la robe des moines, la forme de son visage était carrée. Pour une personne qui était âgé de soixante ans, il paraissait avoir une certaine vitalité et bien bâti dans son corps. Comparé à son élève, qui se tenait à l'écart, maitre Carlisle dégageais une énergie positive. Il était toujours souriant.

- Je t'ai amené ici car tu possèdes quelque chose qui ne t'appartiens pas mais que tu dois absolument apprendre à maîtriser si tu ne veux pas perdre l'esprit. Et pour cela tu ne pouvais rester où tu étais car tu ne pourrais supporter autant d'esprit en même temps.

Ce pouvoir dont tu as hérité, à l'origine, est une malédiction que les anciens moines de ce temple avaient octroyée à un moine qui nous a trahis pour aller vivre dans le monde des humains. Les autres moines, se sentant trahis, lui lancèrent un sort en punition et vu qu'il aimait tellement les humains et désirait vivre avec eux, il devint télépathe et eu le pouvoir de voir tout ce qu'un humain a fait dans sa vie et ce qu'il fera. Mais ne pouvant supporter le vrai visage de ceux qu'il semblait aimer, il erra dans ce monde. Mais on dirait qu'il t'a transmis le pouvoir qu'il avait.

Maître Carlisle continua en parlant du pouvoir que j'avais eu. J'avais la capacité d'entendre les pensées des autres, voir l'avenir et le passé.

Soudainement, lorsque maître Carlisle parlait, j'entendis quelqu'un montait les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Il entra dans la chambre avec un plateau des fruits des saisons. Je fus surpris en voyant l'homme qui avait apporté ce plateau repas car c'était lui, l'homme qui a vécu tant de monstruosité. Je détournai la tête.

- Alice voici Jasper, mon disciple.

- Nous allons t'entrainer en quelque a contrôler ton pouvoir mais tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi avec une capacité. Cela causerait trop de dégât moral pour toi et les autres.

Je comprenais, dans un sens et je voulais rester ici avec le maître car ce serait trop dur de supporter les pensées de tout le monde. J'avais bien assez avec les pensées du maître et de son élève torturé. Sa souffrance morale m'écrasait presque.

J'avais l'impression que cet endroit était particulier. Remarquant mes fréquents coups d'œil autour de la pièce le maître me proposa de faire visiter le temple. C'était un petit monastère, décorée de façon très sobre et en plein milieu d'une forêt.

_**2 ans plus tard**_

Ouf! Après tout ce temps et grâce au maître Carlisle qui m'a entrainer, je pouvais maintenant réussir à traverser une foule sans entendre la moindre pensée ni voir la vie complète de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais enfin acquis la maîtrise parfaite de mes dons et j'allais pouvoir retourner à une normale comme n'importe qui mais pas avec n'importe qui...

**Fin**


End file.
